Is Learn Forgiveness and Try to Forget
by LucyBeCrazy
Summary: Mi primer Fic. De alguna extraña forma, se sintió liberado. Una nueva vida lo esperaba a una propuesta de distancia. ¿Admitirá él sus sentimientos? ¿O sentirá que ya es muy tarde? Sweenett.
1. Chapter 1: Libre

Está bien, aquí está por fin mi primera historia

**Is learn forgiveness and try to forget.**

Está bien, aquí está por fin mi primera historia. Soy principiante en esto de escribir Fics. Sé algo de poesía, pero en cosas extensas…

Mejor, júzguenlo por ustedes mismos. Si les agrada, sigo. Si no… no lo sé.

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclamer:** (si vamos a hacer algo, vamos a hacerlo bien). En imagen o en concepto, ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen. Aunque así me gustaría, todos son obra de la magnífica imaginación del señor Tim Burton.

--

**Is learn forgiveness and try to forget.**

Capítulo 1: Libre

Apenas tres horas hacían desde lo ocurrido en el sótano. Estaba claro que él no la perdonaría, después de todo, había estado a punto de matarla.

En su habitación, y con un nudo en la garganta, ella podía recordar con toda claridad…

_Sus cuerpos cercanos, la inercia del vals. En el momento en el que el seño de él comenzaba a estrecharse y su voz se hacía más ronca__, ella caía en la cuenta de que algo malo, pésimo, estaba a punto de suceder._

_Y s__in embargo, ella continuaba sonriendo, con brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, mientras daban vueltas y vueltas relatando cómo es la historia del mundo, cuando todo se trata de aprender a perdonar y tratar de olvidar._

_Ella siempre supo que en él había algo de bipolaridad, pero aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

_Sin más en su mente que contestar con melodía a cada frase que componía él con disimulado escozor desbordando de su alma, continuaban meciéndose al compás._

_Sin que ella lo notara, él los acercó a las ardientes llamas del horno. Una sonrisa cínica que nacía de lo más profundo de su corazón roto hacía torcer sus bellos labios mientras el calor del ambiente le hacía hervir la sangre._

_Última vuelta. La que decidía todo. Bastaría con un leve empujón para alzar su menudo cuerpo por completo del suelo. Ella estaría a su merced, como lo estuvo desde el momento en que comenzaron a bailar. Ahí acabaría todo. Terminaría con la vida de la persona que lo había ayudado encubriendo todos sus asesinatos. Terminaría con la persona que le había dado comida y refugio cuando nadie más lo habría hecho. "Ella mintió… porque me ama. Me ama aún?" __**"No lo sabrás nunca, si acabas con ella."**__ Terminaría con la única persona que había amado a Sweeney Todd. Y, por último, terminaría con la única persona que logró domarlo lo suficiente como para hacerlo detenerse en ese momento._

_Una fracción de segundo bastó para dar lugar a esta última y repentina reflexión. Se detuvo en seco. La tenía sujeta por la cintura, sobre él. Acababa de darse cuenta de que desde que habían comenzado su vals, él no había quitado su mirada de los ojos de ella, que ahora demostraban profundo temor e incertidumbre._

_Le temblaron los brazos. La debilidad lo envolvió. La dejó caer a sus pies. Le perdonó la vida._

"_Váyase."-susurró con voz quebrada y ojos húmedos. Ella sólo atinó a quedarse inmóvil, esperando que en cualquier segundo él sacara su navaja para terminar el trabajo.- "Déjeme solo!, antes de que cambie de opinión."-gruñó, ésta vez más dolida y rudamente. _

Ella estaba sentada en su cama, abrazada a sus rodillas. Debería estar feliz, ella lo sabía, él le había perdonado la vida. Pero eso no significaba que le perdonaría el hecho de que le hubiera "mentido". Él estaría ahora seguramente con una nebulosa en su cabeza pensando en algo horrible, lo más alejado de la felicidad que se puede estar.

-Qué hacer? –se preguntaba. Ella ahora le tenía un temor descomunal.

En el otro piso, una persona destrozada por dentro se lamentaba y maldecía su desdicha.

-Qué fue lo que hice mal? Lucy… lo lamento tanto… oh Lucy. Las preguntas me abruman. El silencio y la depresión me aplastan. He dejado que Johanna se fuera. Espero que Anthony sepa cuidarla y le haga mejor de lo que yo le habría hecho nunca. Todo a mi alrededor se ve borroso y va perdiendo sentido. **"**_**Lo tuvo alguna vez?"**_** "**_No lo sé." __**"Piénsalo, Benny. Qué ganaste con tu venganza?" **__"Yo…" __**"Matar a Lucy. Fue todo lo que conseguiste. Y, qué sentido tuvo cambiar tu nombre y asesinar a tantas personas? Tal vez sea lo que tú dices, pero Benjamín Barker no ha muerto. Tú eres Benjamín Barker. **__"No! Eso sí que no! Ya no soy Benjamín." __**"No lo eres?" **__"Por supuesto que no!" __**"Entonces, por qué te estás lamentando? Fue Benjamín quien sufrió, no tú. El apellido de Johanna es Barker, y no Todd. Lucy era la esposa de Benjamín, y no de Sweeney.**_

_**Mira a cuántas personas has matado, y, por ende, a cuántas familias has destrozado. Te has convertido en uno de ellos, Sweeney. Recuerda a los tipos que usabas para practicar, y cómo disfrutabas imaginando que la garganta que cortabas era la del Juez. Esos infelices no te habían hecho daño, como tú no le habías hecho daño a Turpin. Pero sin embargo, tú los destrozaste, como Turpin hizo contigo." **_

Se quedó en blanco. Era cierto. Y había sido su propia conciencia quien se lo había hecho saber. La vida lo había pateado en los dientes, pero ya no había caso. Él ya no era quien fue hace quince años. El decía ser un nuevo hombre, sólo un hombre. Un alma a la que todo le salió al revés.

"_Aún así, ahora, qué? Vivir lo que resta por vivir? No hay razón para quitarse la vida, ni para seguir quitándosela a los demás. Ya no, porque… __**matar es malo**__._

Flashback

"_Un niño de seis años llora con un gatito sin vida en sus brazos, arrodillado en medio del parque. _

_Una madre muy preocupada se acerca rápidamente a su hijo, que llora desconsoladamente._

_-Qué sucede, Benny?-el niño no contesta, sólo solloza sonoramente acariciando una de las patitas del gato. Ella ve al animal en su regazo, inmediatamente comprende. –Oh, Ben. Lo siento mucho, hijo. -dice ella con voz temblorosa ante esa situación. Intenta consolar a Benjamín abrazándolo contra sí._

_-Lo mataron, mamá. Unos niños le arrojaron piedras hasta que lo derribaron del árbol. Intenté detenerlos, pero me golpearon también. Intenté detenerlos, mamá. Lo intenté.- trataba de decir Benjamín entre sollozos que le impedían hablar._

_-Lo sé, hijo. Yo lo sé. Eres un buen niño, Benjamín. Ahora, quiero que recuerdes algo, mi amor, y nunca lo olvides: Es malo matar, pero no es malo morir."_

Fin flashback

Hacía mucho que él no tenía un recuerdo como ése. Hacía mucho que él no pensaba en su madre. Por primera vez se vio realmente cohibido por el hecho de que él era un adulto, y debía arreglárselas… _solo_. Pero, por qué sentía ese asfixiante sentimiento precisamente ahora, después de todo lo que había logrado por su cuenta? Por qué ahora sentía verdadera soledad?

Intentó recordar todos los momentos en su vida en los que se vio en esas circunstancias, pero no halló nada; aún en sus largas noches en Australia él encontraba compañía en la conversación con algún idiota de la celda consiguiente. Además, estaba convencido de que, aunque lejos, las dos razones de su vida lo esperaban.

Incluso cuando se enteró de la "muerte" de Lucy con arsénico a su regreso, él tenía la compañía de una amiga que no era de plata, sino de oro. Después de todo, quién más habría arriesgado su pellejo por encubrirlo? Ella era una mujer realmente dulce. Y él no era un hombre tonto. Por supuesto que se daba cuenta de cuánto ella le quería. Él habría incluso llegado a gruñir un "tal vez" aquella vez en la que ella le propuso una nueva vida juntos, -sin aspirar si quiera a la de sus recuerdos o a la de los sueños de ella- si Anthony no hubiera atravesado la puerta.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. _Por qué tuvo que mentirme? Por qué lo hizo, señora Lovett?_

Sentía un vacío en su estómago. _Por qué tuvo que defraudarme precisamente ella? __**Bien dicho, Sweeney. Por qué?**_

No quería admitirlo pero la respuesta él la sabía perfectamente.

_-Ella me ama, no es cierto? __**Por qué te lo preguntas? Lo sabes perfectamente. **__Me ama aún? __**Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?**_

_**-**_No lo sé. –Respondió al silencio, sus ojos se humedecían. Caminó hasta un lado del baúl, -de donde hacía apenas unas horas había arrastrado a su pequeña Johanna por las solapas de su abrigo- era el único lugar en la habitación que no estaba inundado de sangre intentando secarse. Se agazapó con la espalda contra la pared y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, escondiendo la cara entre sus rodillas. -No lo sé.

Le costaba mucho perdonar. Y más a alguien en quien había confiado. Pero, qué con dar una segunda oportunidad? Volvería él a sonreír? Conseguiría él sentir nuevamente esas sensaciones que había jurado por su vida no volver a reparar?__

Alguien lo aguardaba a una escalera y tres cuartos de distancia. Alguien que le temía, pero que con absoluta certeza le amaba.

Lo haría. Con mesura, pero lo haría. Intentó erguirse. Las piernas le temblaban. Cayó sentado de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia delante y por fin consiguió pararse. Caminó con pasos extraviados hacia la puerta de la barbería. Se sentía más humano que nunca. Se sentía Benjamín Barker, aunque su rostro seguía siendo de hielo. Sólo cuando vió su mano sobre la perilla recordó que sus dedos, su manga, su brazo, su cara, su pelo, todo estaba manchado de carmesí; incluso su tienda. _Cómo podía el desgraciado ser tan malvado con tanta sangre cálida recorriendo todo su cuerpo?_

Demasiado rojo por todos lados. No sería nada bueno levantar sospechas a esa altura. Y tampoco le agradaba la idea de infartar a la señora Lovett con su apariencia, aunque ella ya lo había visto así.

Suspiró levemente. Sería mejor limpiar todo y a sí mismo.

Cuando buscaba algo con qué retirar la sangre de la ventana en los cajones del tocador, levantó la vista. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era increíble. Su semblante se congeló, mas no su mente.

_-La admiro._-pensó- _Cómo carajo puede quererme aún viéndome así, ensangrentado hasta las pestañas?_

Desvió su mirada. No quería recordar lo que había pasado hacía cuatro horas.

Luego de terminar con cada charco rojo que quedaba en la barbería, e intentar que el penetrante metálico olor se quitara del ambiente, se dirigió al baño.

Se desvistió. Se sintió vulnerable, y más sin sus dos amigas colgando a los lados de su cintura, al perfecto alcance de sus manos.

No parecía notar que el agua estaba a sólo seis grados. Su mente lo mantenía ocupado en algo totalmente diferente. Con atención retiró cada rastro de sangre de su piel. Sintió, de alguna extraña manera, una profunda liberación. Estaba sacándose de encima la sangre de su enemigo. Ya todo había pasado. Podía comenzar de nuevo.

Encontró ropa seca y limpia en un armario de su habitación.

Cuando estuvo correctamente vestido, y se disponía a salir de la barbería, recordó que algo seguía inconcluso. Se acercó al tocador. Ahí descansaba el retrato de Lucy y Johanna. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó con detenimiento.

-Lucy…-Susurró. -Te he vengado, mi amor. –Una lágrima solitaria escurría por su rostro, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de su barbilla -No me perdonaré nunca por lo que he hecho. Pero estoy seguro de que tú has de ir al cielo, con los ángeles. Al lugar donde perteneces. Porque eso eres; un ángel. Jamás sabré agradecerte todos los días que iluminaste, todos los llantos que apagaste, todas las sonrisas que provocaste en mí. Ojala hubieras podido cuidar a Johanna. Ella es tan hermosa… igual que tú. Pero creo que tiene la determinación de su padre. –una imperceptible sonrisa cautivó sus labios al cruzar ese pensamiento por su mente- Tu recuerdo quedará guardado en mi corazón bajo siete candados, mi amor. Hasta siempre, Lucy… Mi Lucy. –Vio la foto por última vez. Guardó el portarretratos con cuidado en uno de los cajones. Lo cerró con una llave que se colgó al cuello. Ahora sí, su camino estaba despejado.

--

Nadie los obliga… pero si les interesa hacer feliz a alguien, hagan un _clíc _en el botoncito que dice _Go. _Ni si quiera tienen que seleccionar la acción ;) . En serio necesito, y agradecería alguna crítica sobre mi forma de relatar, algún error gramatical…o- o cualquier cosa.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Nos Leemos.

Lucila.


	2. Chapter 2: Tenemos que hablar

Capítulo 2: Tenemos que hablar

**Capítulo 2:** Tenemos que hablar.

_Vio la foto por última vez. Guardó el portarretratos con cuidado en uno de los cajones. Lo cerró con una llave que se colgó al cuello. Ahora sí, su camino estaba despejado_.

Cuando iba a mitad del trayecto en las escaleras, se detuvo. _¿Y si ya está dormida?_

Reanudó el paso. Ni él podría dormir tranquilo con alguien que casi lo asesina suelto por la casa.

Cuando bajó el último escalón, recordó un muy molesto, inoportuno y entrometido pero importante asunto.

-El niño. –susurró para sí. ¿Podría seguir en la alcantarilla? ¿Seguiría siendo él un peligro?

Corrió hacia donde lo habían buscado antes junto a la señora Lovett, cuando él tenía –se impresionó un poco al recordarlo- una navaja. La hacía relucir, y al mismo tiempo la ocultaba; lista para callar a cualquier delator.

_-¿Sería capaz de asesinar a un niño? –_pensó, sin poder darse respuesta. Tal vez podría haberse dado una, si lo hubieran encontrado, con el desquicio que cargaba él en aquel momento. Seguramente lo hubiese degollado sin meditar palabra.

Volvió a recorrer cada rincón. No lograba dar con él. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

_-¿Cuál era la canción que ella le cantaba…?_-pensaba.

-Nada va a herirte… No mientras yo… esté alrededor. –Susurraba, recordando en voz alta, sabiendo que sólo él se escuchaba.

-_Dios santo…es igual a un perro faldero- _caviló, recordando cómo Nellie lo mimaba y cómo él estaba a la defensiva cuando alguien se le acercaba a ella. Tal vez, si el barbero le hubiera prestado más atención mientras hablaba con ella, habría escuchado al niño gruñirle por lo bajo, como advertencia.

Junto a unas escaleras que llevaban a una salida hacia la superficie, alcanzó a distinguir una silueta en medio de la oscuridad. Era él. Estaba agazapado contra la pared. Dormía, o eso parecía estar haciendo. Temblaba y de su boca salía un vapor espeso, producto del punzante frío que hacía en el ambiente. Tal vez tendría un desmayo, por causa del alcohol que inundaba sus arterias.

-Alguien allá arriba debe quererte mucho, niño. -murmuró. Mientras alzaba a Toby en sus brazos sin que despertara. Fue fácil en cuestión; el niño era delgado y pesaba menos de treinta kilos.

Volvió a la panadería. Con sigilo atravesó cada puerta, recorrió el pasillo, pasó cada habitación hasta llegar a la de ella. Se detuvo frente al umbral. Miró al niño que dormía plácidamente en su regazo. _Podría… a caso… ¿convertirme en un buen padre…? ¿El que nunca fui para Johanna?_-se indagó a sí mismo.

-Sólo el tiempo lo dirá- resolvió en un leve susurro que sólo él oyó.

Sin esperar más, entró en la habitación. Pensó que tal vez el hecho de traer a Toby en brazos le daría suficiente libertad como para pasar sin tocar.

Nellie sólo miraba por la ventana, sentada en un sillón. Tenía los ojos cristalizados. Sabía perfectamente que el asesino al que ella amaba se le acercaba por la espalda; reconocería el tempo de sus pasos en donde fuese. Con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus hermosos ojos sólo esperó el final.

El andar de Sweeney cesó. Ella se armó de valor para voltear. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. El señor Todd, estaba impecable, con su pequeño Toby en brazos.

-No sé… cuánto ha bebido. –titubeó él, colocando al niño en la cama de ella y sentándose en una silla que estaba a un lado. Nellie no dijo nada. Simplemente se acercó hacia donde estaban los dos. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, al lado de Toby.

-¿En dónde estabas, amor? –preguntó ella en un susurro, acariciando el encrespado cabello castaño del niño, que dormía apaciblemente, mientras miraba su relajado rostro. Sweeney también lo observaba. Qué domesticado se veía cuando dormía.

-Sólo me quedé en la barbería.-contestó rápidamente Sweeney, sin siquiera meditar o darse cuenta de que ella le hablaba al niño. Nellie lo miró con sorpresa. Cuando él se dio cuenta de su error, miró rápidamente hacia abajo. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero con la suerte de que la habitación estuviera oscura. –Lo siento. –murmuró. Ella nada más asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Era un silencio por demás incómodo. Él sabía que había algo que debía decir. Pero cuando lo creía el momento oportuno, tomaba aire, abría la boca, se arrepentía y volvía a cerrarla.

Nellie se limitaba a mimar al niño. No levantaba la vista. Temía encontrarse con los ojos de un hombre enfurecido. Era una situación muy extraña.

Sin que ella lo notara, él se arrodilló sigilosamente del lado opuesto de donde ella estaba.

Ella notó un ligero movimiento, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia donde había estado Sweeney, pero él no estaba sentado en la silla. Rápidamente lo buscó con la vista y ahí estaba él, frente a ella. Tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez.

-Tenemos que hablar. -murmuró él. Pensando que tal vez el hecho de que el niño dormía sería suficiente justificativo como para haberse acercado y haber hablado tan pasiva y suavemente. En sus ojos podía verse que él estaba aún más confundido que ella, pero la voluntad nunca fue un rasgo escaso en él. El estómago de Nellie dio un vuelco de vacío. Temía lo peor. Pero la mirada del barbero no le decía lo mismo. Asintió con timidez, mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación dando las buenas noches a Toby con un beso en la frente y una caricia entre su cabello, como si fuera la última vez que lo vería.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Todd, que inmediatamente comprendió que ella seguía temiéndole.

_-Por eso no decía nada…Por eso no se movía. Por eso apenas escuchaba su respiración. _–pensaba él mientras la seguía a la sala de estar.

Llegaron, y se sentaron en silencio. No sabían mirarse a los ojos. Sweeney decidió intentar hablar por segunda vez. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Pensó que si comenzaba por hablarle de lo que había sucedido, acabaría teniendo que consolar un llanto que, con seguridad despertaría al mocoso, y ahí sí que estaría en problemas. Decidió comenzar una charla algo espontánea.

-Es un buen niño… -dijo dubitativo. Nellie lo miró con atención, como si lo que acabara de oír no tuviera el menor sentido. En realidad sabía que él se refería a Toby. Lo mejor sería no contradecirlo ni liarlo.

-Oh, sí. Es un buen niño. Tuvo un pasado difícil… -se había equivocado. ¿Cómo dices eso a Sweeney Todd? El hombre no tuvo precisamente un pasado de leche y miel… - para ser un niño, quiero decir.

-Comprendo, señora Lovett. –la calmó él. Había notado que ella se había incomodado y sabía perfectamente el porqué. Estaban sentados en dos sillones enfrentados. Él podía ver cada movimiento que ella hacía. Veía cómo estaba incómoda y nerviosa. Ambos bajaron la mirada. Sólo un minuto de silencio. – ¿Señora Lovett…? – llamó su atención y se dispuso a levantarse de su lugar.

Cuando Nellie alzó su mirada, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, puesto que él se había sentado junto a ella.

_-Ahora no hay salida. _–pensó.

Al notar que ella lo miraba atentamente, él prosiguió.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hizo. –a esto Nellie sólo respondió con un tenue suspiro; de esos que dicen "ya te lo dije. No quiero hablar de eso". Intentó en vano deshacer el nudo que aprisionaba su garganta. Sus ojos se cristalizaban. –Dígame, ¿por qué? –Ella seguía sin contestar. –¿Es cierto que usted… me…?-

-Lo amo. Así es. –interrumpió ella, con la mirada en el suelo. Ya no lo soportaba. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Sweeney se alejó un poco, temiendo que ella descargara un llanto sonoro en ese preciso momento.

Pero no sucedió. Nellie sólo sollozó en silencio, sin levantar su vista.

Él se sintió pésimo. No soportaba hacer llorar a una mujer. Y menos a una que le amaba.

¿Podría él… consolarla?

_¿Podría…? –_pensó.

Se acercó a ella con sigilo, intentando no alarmarla. Carraspeó, buscando llamar su atención. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Sin encontrar un recurso más leve, él colocó su mano en la barbilla de ella, haciendo que lo mirase. Ella nunca había visto una expresión tan profunda en sus ojos pardos. Su mirada decía "por favor, no llores".

Con algo de pena, Nellie quiso desviar su mirada, ladeando un poco su cabeza, pero él la aferró de nuevo; sólo que ésta vez tomando su rostro con ambas manos, permitiéndose secar suavemente las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Tomó valor. La rodeó con un apacible abrazo. Porque sí. Porque ella lo necesitaba. Sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto del espacio, mientras descansaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella, con una expresión de cohibimiento que mantuvo por unos minutos.

Volvió a la realidad. Quiso romper el abrazo.

-Gracias- susurró levemente, muy cerca de su oído- creí oír eso.

Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a su lugar. A la barbería. Nellie lo miró fijamente, pero con una expresión algo confusa en el rostro. ¿A dónde se dirigía?

-Necesito dormir. –murmuró él, como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento con sólo sentir su mirada atravesándolo, preguntándole a dónde se dirigía, o si le volvería a ver.

Ella sólo lo vio alejarse, en silencio. Estaba confundida. Tenía muy pocas pruebas de que él realmente hubiera ejecutado un cambio tan drástico a su naturaleza, a su crueldad, a su ceguera.

Porque eso es lo que era Sweeney Todd; un hombre ciego. Ciego como alguien que no reconoce el amor, aún cuando lo tiene en frente. Ciego como alguien que no reconoció a su esposa, aún cuando la escuchó hablar. Ciego como alguien que no reconoció a su hija, aún cuando sus rasgos se parecían tanto a los de él.

Definitivamente, si no es fácil volver vidente a un hombre ciego, lo es mucho menos volver vidente el corazón ciego de un hombre.

Sin embargo, ella sabe que hay alguien a quien ama más que a Benjamín Barker. Y es Sweeney Todd.

Lo mejor será darle su tiempo. Antes de que él se vea forzado a pedírselo. Después de todo, por algo se comienza.

En su barbería, un hombre muy tranquilo se disponía a dormir, y soñar, por primera vez en quince años.

La razón de su insomnio no eran las pesadillas; al menos no en la totalidad. Él no dormía por el simple hecho de que no lo veía necesario. Lo veía, más bien, como un momento de debilidad. Un desperdicio de tiempo. Un momento que podría utilizar, por ejemplo, para planear su venganza.

Pero ahora ya todo estaba cumplido. Ahora ya nada más le restaba disfrutar de su merecida –según él- recompensa.

Cuando tuvo su pijama puesto, se derribó sobre el mullido colchón. El brasero continuaba encendido, aunque no alcanzaba para calentar del todo la enorme habitación, sin mencionar el helado soplo nocturno que se colaba por cada hendidura en las ventanas. En síntesis, la habitación era fría. Se cubrió con las mantas hasta la nariz, que tenía congelada. Se volteó boca abajo, abrazó la almohada -un gesto que lo había caracterizado desde pequeño- y cerró los ojos. No faltó un profundo bostezo, que llegó incluso a humedecer sus ojos. Se durmió al instante. Respirando larga y pesadamente.

Unas dos horas después, en su habitación, Nellie también se iba a la cama. Sólo que para ella, no sería nada especial. Levantó a Toby de su cama y lo arropó en el sofá frente al hogar; sin duda, la cama más calentita. Se puso su camisón, como tantas veces. Se metió en la cama, como tantas veces. Sin embargo, había algo que ésta vez era diferente, y supo inmediatamente el qué. Un sonido al que se había acostumbrado apenas en dos noches -porque sabía perfectamente quién era el que lo hacía-. Y que ahora, era su canción de cuna.

Los pasos de Sweeney ya no se escuchaban sobre su habitación. Pero eso no fue un impedimento para su calma, sino que se tranquilizó de sobremanera, al darse cuenta de que su niño grande había conseguido entregarse al sueño.

Pensando en cuánto dormiría él después de sus largas noches en vela, recordó algo. Aunque era pleno verano, la noche se había tornado severamente fría. Y la cama de él, ella sabía, no tenía suficientes frazadas.

Se levantó nuevamente. Sacó del armario un par de frazadas gruesas. Se puso su bata y salió por la puerta de la tienda.

El frío la golpeó rudamente, pero no se inmutó. Subió las escaleras con las pesadas mantas a cuestas. Llegó a la puerta de la barbería.

Con la cautela que jamás tuvo, ella abrió la puerta, logrando que la campana no hiciera el más mínimo sonido. Se dirigió directamente hacia donde descansaría él. Sin saber por qué, ella estaba completamente segura de que él estaría al menos tirado en su cama.

Se sorprendió cuando lo vio ahí, hecho un ovillo. Destapado, tiritando de frío y con todas las colchas revueltas. Sólo le faltaba el pulgar dentro de su boca para parecer un niño pequeño. Cuando se acercó más, escuchó su respiración, que parecía un rosario de suspiros sonoros y pesados.

Empezó por acomodarle el pijama. Debido a su posición, se había plegado hacia arriba dejando ver medio torso. Cuando tocó su piel, notó que estaba helada y erizada, sin mencionar los temblores que sentía bajo su tacto. Al terminar de tirar de la camisa hacia abajo, comenzó a acomodar las mantas sobre él.

Ella notó como su respiración se apaciguaba y se hacía menos ronca a medida que él iba entrando en calor.

Terminó de colocar la última frazada. Se veía como un ángel cuando dormía; sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, salvo la de completa calma.

Antes de dirigirse a la puerta, lo miró por última vez. Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir. Lo vio tan apacible… tan vulnerable, tan deseable. Quiso besarlo. Pero no se atrevió. Se limitó a acariciar su mejilla con sus dedos. Su silenciosa forma de decir buenas noches.

--

Muchas gracias por su aliento, gente. Se les agradece a los que dejaron RR y también a los que dejaron un MP.

Estoy realmente feliz de que les haya gustado el inicio de este Fic.

Dios santo… qué expresiva que soy. Al parecer soy una persona que se guía por la formalidad y la protocolaridad. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Gracias

Capítulo 3: Gracias

**Capítulo 3:**Gracias

Era de día. La claridad hacía nuevamente su inoportuna presencia en toda la habitación.

Nellie estaba algo mareada, pero aún así logró levantarse de su cama.

Se dirigió al baño, se despejó. Aún no asimilaba la idea, pero era perfectamente consciente de que todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no era un sueño.

Entonces lo recordó; tal vez Toby estuviera mejor ahora.

Con pasos apresurados llegó a la habitación del muchacho –la sala donde estaba el hogar-. Él seguía dormido. Ella se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Toby… -susurró acariciando su mejilla- arriba, corazón.- El niño comenzaba a despertar. Sin duda estaba mejor. Justo cuando Nellie creyó que volvería a cerrar los ojos, él se levantó de sopetón, abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Mamá! –dijo con voz afónica. El frío le había lastimado la garganta. – ¡Estás bien! –continuaba abrazándola. Ella se dedicaba a calmarlo acariciando su espalda. Se preparaba para la avalancha de preguntas que el niño le haría. –Tuve un sueño terrible, mamá. –comenzaba a relatar Toby con la barbilla en el hombro de ella. Nellie sólo se asombraba, mientras sentía que una idea iluminaba su mente. –Soñé que el señor Todd era un asesino. Y-y que tú lo encubrías. Después él se enojaba mucho contigo y trataba de matarte. Y-y yo luego no podía salvarte y…

-Shh... –Lo tranquilizaba suavemente Nellie.- Fue sólo un sueño, Toby. No te asustes. Estoy aquí. Estás bien.- El niño por fin adoptó una respiración más apacible. Cuando deshizo el abrazo notó un ligero ardor en su garganta.

-¿Por qué mi voz suena así?- preguntó él mirando hacia abajo con su mano en su garganta.

-Anoche bebiste de más, Tobías. No sabíamos en dónde estabas. Te buscamos por todas partes. Pensamos que habías escapado, o que te habías perdido. Pasaste mucho tiempo afuera, y estabas desabrigado. –Le "explicaba" ella mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Y cómo llegué aquí, entonces?- Indagó nuevamente él.

-¿Sabes quién te encontró anoche a las dos de la mañana? –Respondió ella con otra pregunta. Estaba segura que con esto la relación entre Sweeney y Toby mejoraría. Él la miraba atentamente.

-¿Tú? –preguntó él, ingenuamente.

-No, Toby. Fue el señor Todd quien te trajo aquí. Estabas inconsciente cuando te vio en la alcantarilla. –terminó de decir ella, saliendo por la puerta hacia su habitación. El niño se quedó pensativo, sin creer por completo lo que acababa de oír.

_-No puede ser. –_pensó. -_Es imposible. –_No quería asumir el hecho de que el señor Todd, -el señor Demonio, para él- se hubiera comportado, bueno… amablemente con él.

Decidió no darle más importancia al asunto. No quería que un hecho aislado lo preocupase tanto. Era domingo, así que no dudó en acostarse y dormir una buena hora más.

En su cama, Sweeney disfrutaba de despertar tan lenta y perezosamente como le placiera. No había dormido tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Algo que notó en seguida, fue el peso de las frazadas sobre su cuerpo. Se levantó pesaroso, con el pelo revuelto.

-Oh, Dios…-Refunfuñó, sintiéndose algo culpable, pensando que debía haber sido una noche muy helada como para subir hasta la barbería con frazadas tan pesadas a cuestas.

–Es una mujer maravillosa. –se dijo a sí con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

Salió de su cama. Se vestía frente al espejo, cuando algo en su propio reflejo cautivó su atención. Se paró de perfil. Estaba delgado; más de lo normal. La falta de apetito sería algo que ahora intentaría abatir.

Bajó hacia la tienda. Estaba ansioso por ver a una persona. Necesitaba tenerla cerca. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía. Aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, algo en su interior le decía que ese sería un buen día.

En la panadería, Nellie preparaba el desayuno. Estaba tranquila. Hacía su labor con delicadeza.

Por alguna razón, Sweeney entró en la tienda algo estruendosamente, rompiendo por completo la calma que reinaba en ese momento. En realidad, a juzgar por la forma en la que abrió la puerta, la campana casi se desprende del marco.

Al oír semejante ruido, Nellie dio un pequeño saltito, mirando al hombre que acababa de entrar.

Sweeney se congeló ahí mismo, aún sosteniendo la puerta abierta, frente a su mirada acusadora. Luego de otros diez segundos de silencio, soltó la perilla. La puerta se deslizó hacia el marco, provocando un sonido seco que volvió a irrumpir la serenidad del cuarto.

Nellie se percató de la coerción de él. Así que decidió no prestar más atención al espectáculo que daba el barbero intentando escurrirse hasta una de las mesas, buscando aparentar la elegancia que en ese momento se había escapado por completo de él. La elegancia que desaparecía cada vez que él _la sentía_ cerca.

Se sentó en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana y permaneció con la mirada baja como si las vetas en la madera fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Levantó la vista. Por fortuna ella estaba de espaldas, y volvió a bajarla abochornado, como si sus miradas se hubieran encontrado. Comenzó a golpear sus dedos en la mesa.

Nellie lo miró con curiosidad. Sin siquiera buscar su mirada. El desayuno estaba listo.

Lo cargó en una bandeja y lo llevó hasta la mesa en donde él se encontraba.

-Buenos días. –Fue la primera en hablar. Él simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Temía abrir su boca y no poder controlarse en decir alguna estupidez.

Desayunaban en silencio. De vez en cuando alzaban la mirada y encontraban la del otro, observándolos, vigilándolos. En ese momento Nellie le dedicaba una sonrisa, y lo que él le devolvía era una mueca extraña, pero con el semblante totalmente relajado, las cejas ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, los ojos totalmente abiertos. La boca escondida tras la taza de café

Era una expresión bastante tonta, pero que hacía que Nellie lo deseara aún más. A Sweeney Todd le costaba sonreír, pero lo intentaba, por ella. Y eso era todo su mundo.

Tras un último sorbo de su taza, él por fin habló.

-Gracias…- Fue todo lo que dijo, mirando su taza vacía. –Quiero decir… lo de las frazadas.

-No hay de qué…- Se contuvo de terminar la frase con alguno de sus elogios acostumbrados. Se contuvo del deseo de verlo sonrojarse cuando ella terminara la oración con un "corazón" o "amor".

Continuaron en silencio. Se había vuelto un vicio ente ellos.

-Señora Lovett… - la llamó. Ella lo miró con atención. – ¿Por qué le agrado?- ahora era él quien la miraba atentamente, con expresión seria en el rostro, esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé. Simplemente lo hace. Tal vez algún día descubra la razón. –ella estaba nerviosa, pero no lo dejaba traslucir. -¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Curiosidad. –Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Ella asintió mirando su taza, también vacía. –Porque… usted… también me agrada, Señora Lovett. – Dijo, con una expresión infantil en el rostro, con la mirada disipada en algún punto, que no era ella, mordiendo su labio del lado interno. Sonriendo al final. ¿Sonriendo?

Si antes estaba confundida por la pregunta, ahora estaba totalmente perdida con la respuesta. ¿Lo diría en serio? ¿O estaría simplemente jugando con ella?

De igual manera no logró evitar sonrojarse.

-Somos demonios, ¿cierto?- bromeó ella. Luego de un rato.

-Los peores. –la siguió él. Riendo un poco y contagiándola. Por alguna extraña razón, él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo: la forma en la que ellos dos no eran normales. Se calmaron. Y sus rostros volvieron a tornarse serios.

-Creo que ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto. –dijo él de repente, luego de un rato

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Matar. –Susurró, como para no levantar sospechas ni nada parecido. –Quiero decir… creo que estará bien ahora… puedo cobrarles dinero y no la vida a mis clientes… –

Era cierto. Hacía varias semanas que Sweeney ya no disfrutaba tanto de su violenta labor, y hasta llegaba a sentirse mareado con el olor de la sangre. Caso distinto fue con el juez, puesto que su muerte le supo a gloria, pero ya no era lo mismo.

-Entiendo. Creo que no estaría mal poder comprar carne de vaca, para variar.- Sweeney asintió con la cabeza gacha. –Al menos ya no tendré que desmanchar sus camisas…-dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras él hacía un gesto algo exaltado, como recordando algo.

-Oh… respecto a eso… gracias. –dijo de nuevo, algo avergonzado.

-No se preocupe.- Volvió a sonreírle. –Quizá por eso me agrada. Es muy fácil hablar con usted. –dijo ella de repente, pensando que tal vez él pensaría que ella lo decía con sarcasmo o ironía.

-Creí que sería la forma en que bailo el vals. –dijo él, serio, aunque reventando de risa por dentro. Estaba bien, si ella consideraba que era fácil hablar con él, todo estaba bien. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse tanto por tener que hablar más claro.

-Puede ser. –Aclaró ella, levantándose de su lugar, acto que alarmó al barbero.

-¿A dónde va?- dijo él, sin querer, algo autoritariamente. Nellie se congeló en donde estaba. Ambos tenían una mirada de impresión. –L-lo siento. –tartamudeó.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella animándolo a responderle.

-Nada. Déjelo. –dijo él, poniéndose nervioso.

-Vamos…

-¡Dije que nada!- bramó él, ésta vez poniéndose furioso de veras. La bipolaridad era una falla clara en él. Era algo que no podía esquivar. Cuando algo lo ponía nervioso, una mala reacción era inevitable. Ya fuera una mala noticia, una sorpresa desagradable, o una presión a decir algo que él no quería decir. La paciencia no estaba nunca con él.

Y era entonces cuando se arrepentía. Cuando ya había gritado, o proporcionado un golpe, y era entonces cuando ya no podía retractarse. Para él, retractarse era mostrar debilidad. Y era lo último que él haría.

Aunque conocía a Benjamín, Nellie no estaba segura de cómo actuar ante las violentas reacciones de Sweeney. A veces estar con él era como tener que conocer a alguien de quien no sabía nada.

Decidió dejarlo solo, con sus pensamientos, aunque fuera un momento. Mala idea. Sweeney sabía subconscientemente que lo que necesitaba y reclamaba a gritos era atención. Un cariño, una palabra… algo.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y puso su frente entre sus manos, mientras veía de reojo a Nellie alejarse.

-Qué estúpido eres- se dijo a sí.

--

Hola nuevamente. Primero que nada, las consagradas disculpas por la demora. Es que tuve algunos problemas sentimentales… Que, en realidad no tendrían por qué haber intervenido con esto, pero en fin…

Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capi.

Mil gracias a los que dejaron RR o MP. Me alegra que hasta ahora les guste este Fic. Tengo muchas ideas… a ver cómo las voy ensamblando. :D

Hasta lueguín.

Lucila


End file.
